Niecy Nash
| died= | hometown= Los Angeles, California | knownfor= Comedienne, actress | season= Dancing with the Stars 10 | partner= Louis van Amstel | place= 5th | highestscore= 25 (Quickstep) | lowestscore= 18 (Cha-Cha-Cha, Jive & Rumba) | averagescore= 20.6 }} Carol Denise "Niecy" Nash is celebrity from Season 10 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Carole Denise Ensley was born in Compton, California. In addition to her acting endeavors, she is the spokesperson of M.A.V.I.S. (Mothers Against Violence in Schools). M.A.V.I.S. was founded by her mother, after the 1993 shooting death of Nash's younger brother, Michael. M.A.V.I.S.'s mission is to inform the public of the violence children encounter on school campuses. Nash is a graduate of California State University, Dominguez Hills. Career Early Works Nash made her professional acting debut in the 1995 film, Boys on the Side. On television, she later guest-starred in NYPD Blue, Judging Amy, Reba, Girlfriends, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and ER. She also appeared in 1999 film Cookie's Fortune, and had a recurring role in the CBS drama series City of Angels in 2000. From 2003 to 2009, Nash played the role of Deputy Raineesha Williams and T.T. in the Comedy Central comedy series Reno 911! In addition, Nash hosted Clean House on the Style Network from 2003 to 2010, as well as providing the voice of Mrs. Boots in the ABC Family animated series Slacker Cats, and starred as Rhonda, opposite Jerry O'Connell, in the short-lived Fox sitcom Do Not Disturb in 2008. She also has guest starred in The Bernie Mac Show as Bernie's sister Bonita from 2003 to 2005. Nash won a Daytime Emmy in 2010 as the producer/host of "Clean House: The Messiest Home in the Country" in the category of Outstanding Special Class Special. Nash announced 4 August 2010 she was leaving Clean House on the Style Network but the show will continue without her. In 2011 she got her own reality show, Leave It to Niecy on TLC about her life with her new husband and step-son but it was quickly cancelled. In that same year she was in a TLC wedding special. She also appeared in the films Code Name: The Cleaner (2007), Reno 911!: Miami (2007), Not Easily Broken (2009), G-Force (2009), and Trust Me (2013). 2012 - Present In 2012, Nash began starring opposite Cedric the Entertainer in the TV Land sitcom The Soul Man, a spinoff of Hot in Cleveland. In 2013, she also began starring opposite Laurie Metcalf in the critically acclaimed HBO comedy series Getting On. She received a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series nomination for her role on show in 2015 and 2016, and well as Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series in 2016. In 2014, Nash played Richie Jean Jackson, the wife of Dr. Sullivan Jackson, in the historical drama film Selma, directed by Ava DuVernay. Selma received acclaim from critics; on Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a rating of 99%, based on 205 reviews, with an average rating of 8.7/10. Selma was listed on many critics' top ten lists.16 Also that year, she joined the cast of Fox comedy series The Mindy Project in a recurring role as Dr. Jean Fishman, a rival of the title character. In 2015, Nash was cast in the Fox horror-comedy anthology series Scream Queens, as security guard, and then FBI Agent, Denise Hemphill. She appeared in another Fox comedy, Brooklyn Nine-Nine as Andre Braugher's sister. The following year, she was cast in the leading role in the Fox comedy pilot The Enforcers. The pilot was not ordered to series. She later was cast as lead in the TNT crime comedy-drama pilot Claws, produced by Rashida Jones about South Florida nail salons. She also was cast in a recurring role as Louise Bell in the Showtime period drama Masters of Sex. Personal Life Nash was married for thirteen years to Don Nash, an ordained minister, before filing for divorce in June 2007. They have three children, Dominic, Donielle, and Dia. Niecy Nash became engaged to Jay Tucker 7 September 2010. Nash participated in a TLC reality show that followed the preparations for the wedding. Nash and Tucker were married Saturday, 28 May 2011 at the Church Estate Vineyard in Malibu. Dancing with the Stars 10 Nash appeared in the tenth season of ABC's Dancing with the Stars beginning in March 2010, where she was partnered with Louis van Amstel. On 11 May 2010, Nash and van Amstel were eliminated from the competition, taking fifth place. Scores Gallery Niecy-Louis-Promo10.jpg NiecyNash-Promo10.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 10 contestants Category:Actors